Sailor moon: New Powers equal new enimies
by Guardian Angel Serenity
Summary: the actual titles ment to be Sailor moon: New Powers equal new enimies return of the moon princess but it didnt fit so i shortened it i'm not going to say much except it takes place when the scouts are around 20 plz rate and message Chapter seven up
1. The proposal

Chapter 1 the proposal

Two weeks after the scouts' battle with galexea (which they though was the final battle) Serena, Amy, Raye Lita Mina and Luna were sitting at a table at the mall drinking milkshakes

Flashback

"Luna" said Serena just after the sailor starlight's had left "I know how much you have wanted to be human although and although the silver crystal will probably lose all its power after this but I want to make your wish to be human come true"

"Serena don't do this if you use all the silver crystals power you will be unable to transform into sailor moon ever again," said Luna

"I know but it'll be ok we have no more enemies" replied Serena and before Luna had a chance to tell her not to she took her transformation brooch out and removed the silver crystal and held it out in front of her and said "silver crystal power turn Luna and artimis into people" and both Luna and artimis rose into the sky and tuned into humans and as they did the silver crystal creaked and shattered into eight little pieces

(end flash back)

"Serena is everything ok" asked Luna

"Yes" said Serena absent-mindedly wiping her eyes on her sleeve then she stood up and said, "I have to go" and practically ran out of the mall

"Should we follow her?" said Luna looking towards the door

"No" replied Lita "she probably just needs a bit of time to herself anyway I have to go, I'm going to give a friend from out of town some cooking lessons I'll see you girls later"

"Ok Lita" said Amy

"Cya" said Raye

Meanwhile Serena was walking down the street with tears in her eyes wondering why Darien hasn't called her for over a week and without looking where she was going she walked right into someone "ouch" said Serena as she hit the ground then the person she walked into held their hand out to help her up and she took it and said "sorry I should have…" but before she finished the sentence she noticed she had walked into Darien.

"Hey Serena I've been looking for you everywhere" said Darien then he notices Serena had been crying and added, "what's wrong"

"Nothing" replied Serena "I have to go" and she turned around and started to walk the other way and Darien yelled "hey Serena wait I need to talk to you" and Serena stopped and turned around and saw Darien pull a little ring box out of his pocket and he walked over to her,

"Serena Tsukino I love you more then anything in this whole world would you do me the honor of becoming my wife" and as he said this he opened the box to reveal a diamond ring.

"Uh" started Serena staring at the ring then she managed to find her voice and she said "yes" and Darien placed the ring on her finger and said "lets go find the others" and he started walking.


	2. Enter Sailor Celestial Moon

Chapter two

Enter sailor celestial moon

'Oh no not now' thought Serena as the necklace she was wearing started to glow and as Darien was looking the other way she tuned the corner and ran before Darien would notice she was gone.

Flash back

'Brilliant all alone again' thought Serena as she walked out of the mall after she had waited for an hour for the others and Amy had told her that they all had things they had to attend to.

As Serena walked down the street towards her apartment she decided to try and call Darien again so she got her cell phone out and dialed Darien's number.

"Hi you have reached the phone of Darien shields I am not here right now…"

"He's never there well not for me anyway" said Serena to herself and she started to cry as she unlocked the door of her apartment, and she walked over to the jewelry box where she kept the eight pieces of the silver crystal and as she looked at the pieces she cried "why do I even keep these they'll never be anything but shards" and she threw the box at the wall and the box and pieces of the jewel hit the floor and the box (which Darien gave her for her eighteenth birthday) broke and Serena ran over and picked it up and saw that the eight pieces of the silver crystal had disappeared then she saw it a silver crescent moon sitting exactly where the shards were she lent over to pick it up when there was a knock at the door.

"Hi" said Serena opening the door and seeing it was one of her neighbors.

"Hi we herd a loud bang and were wondering if everything's okay," said the neighbor noticing she had been crying.

"Yes everything's' fine thanks for your concern" said Serena closing the door and she walked back over to where the silver crescent moon was and then she gasped as it had disappeared but the jewelry box had somehow been fixed even though she hadn't fixed it and no one else was in the apartment and as she picked it up she saw a beautiful silver crescent moon necklace and as she picked it up it started to glow and she put it on and just seemed to know what she had to do.

"Celestial moon crystal power" yelled Serena and she turned into sailor celestial moon

She did a back flip and her hair came out of her normal hairstyle and a black and pink streak appeared on the right side of her hair, she did a double twirl and pink and black ribbons rapped around her hands and arms up to her elbows and her feet and legs up to her knees, then ribbons wrapped around her body creating a uniform like her normal one except it was black with a pink stripe on either side of it and a pink ribbon with the silver crescent moon in the middle of it, then she spun once more and a silver tiara appeared on her forehead and she grew crescent moon shaped wings

(end flashback)

As Serena stood there thinking of the first time she became sailor celestial moon, Darien had just noticed she had gone and started walking back down the street calling her 'oh no I have to do something' thought Serena and she removed her necklace and yelled "Celestial moon crystal power" and transformed into celestial sailor moon and she flew up out of sight just as Darien came around the corner and she flew off to where she sensed the enemy.

"Darien" said sailor mars as her sailor Venus and sailor mercury came running up the alleyway and as they ran past mars stopped and said "I sensed an enemy nearby" and she followed the other two and Darien transformed and followed them.

As they reached the spot where the enemy was they saw sailor celestial moon fighting the yoma and they all gasped and sailor celestial moon turned around and the youma slashed her in the back with its poisonous claws and she fell to the ground and turned back into Serena.

"How dare you attack my fiancée" yelled tuxedo mask lunging forward and unsheathing his sword as the sailor scouts all said in stunned voices "fiancée" then sailor mars and mercury ran over and moved Serena away from the battle while sailor Venus help tuxedo mask.

"Love and beauty shock" yelled sailor Venus attacking the youma but it barely scratched the youma's skin meanwhile Serena woke up and saw sailor mercury and mars and she sat up and said, "what happened", "you don't remember," replied sailor mars.

"The last thing I remember was talking to Darien." Answered Serena.

"Its not working" yelled sailor Venus "we need a combined attack"

And just as she said this Serena's necklace started to glow again and she stood up and removed her necklace and forgetting the others were there said "celestial moon crystal power" and transformed into sailor celestial moon.

"Celestial staff" yelled sailor celestial moon and a staff appeared between her hands.

"In order to combine our powers in the most powerful way you must send your power to the staff" and she held the staff out in front of her and the scouts said "mercury crystal power", "mars crystal power", and "Venus crystal power" then sailor celestial moon held her staff out in front of her and yelled "celestial moon power" and she held her staff above her head and pulled it down to the ground and as it touched the ground four beams of light hit the yoma and it was knocked to the ground and celestial moon's staff disappeared and she yelled "celestial moon dust storm" and she spun around and the yoma became engulfed by silver dust and disappeared, and sailor celestial moon turned back into Serena then fell to the ground.


	3. The Dark side of Celestial Moon

Chapter 3

The Dark side of Celestial moon & Jupiter's new transformation

"Serena" said Darien kneeling beside her as she began to wake up, "are you ok"

"I think so umm how'd I get here," replied Serena "last thing I remember was my necklace glowing"

"You don't remember anything after that at all" asked Darien starting to worry

"Nope" answered Serena trying to work out what happened and suddenly her necklace started glowing again but as she looked at it the necklace turned black and she pushed Darien away from her and stood up and removed the necklace and yelled "dark celestial moon power" and she transformed into sailor celestial moon except her hair turned jet black so did her wings earrings and tiara.

"Are you ready to meet your doom" yelled dark sailor celestial moon flying up into the air.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," said sailor mars looking up at dark celestial moon

"We have to save her," replied Darien as sailor mercury helped him up

"We will," replied sailor Jupiter also looking up into the sky

"Dark Moon Blast" yelled dark celestial moon and she hit sailor mercury with the attack and she was knocked of her feet "careful girls" yelled mercury standing back up.

"How are we going to stop her without seriously injuring her or worse destroying her" yelled sailor mars dodging an attack

"I don't know" replied sailor Jupiter as dark celestial moon landed behind her "you will not stop me" said dark celestial moon and sailor Venus yelled "Jupiter look out" but it was to late for dark celestial moon place her hand around sailor Jupiter's neck, turned her so they were facing each other and lifted her off her feet, "se…Serena this isn't… yo. .You, please do…don't do some… something you'll regret for the rest of your life" said sailor Jupiter looking into dark celestial moons eyes "Lita I'm sorry" started dark celestial moon turning back into Serena but as suddenly as she turned back into Serena she became dark celestial moon again "how dare you try to trick me" she snarled then she yelled "dark moon tornado" still holding sailor Jupiter she flew up into the sky and started to spin really fast then she smiled at sailor Jupiter and said "ready to learn to fly" and she let go and sailor Jupiter started to fall.

Suddenly as if someone had just told her what to do sailor Jupiter yelled "Celestial Jupiter Crystal power" and her scout uniform turned light green with a sugar pink bow her hair came out of the usual style and a pink streak appeared on the right side of her hair and her shoes and gloves became ribbons and she grew pink crescent moon shaped wings.

"Jupiter thunder staff" yelled sailor celestial Jupiter and a green and pink staff with the Jupiter symbol appeared in her hands "I didn't want to have to do this" continued Jupiter "but you leave me no choice" and she spun around holding her staff out in front of her and as she pointed it at dark celestial moon "she whispered to herself please let this work" then she yelled "Jupiter thunder dragon remove this dark spell that has been placed on celestial moon turn her back to the friend we once knew" and a bolt of lighting came out of the staff and hit the crescent moon in the middle of celestial moons bow and as the crescent moon turned silver dark celestial moon turned back into Serena but Jupiter had forgotten how far off the ground they were and Serena started fall and Jupiter tried to fly over to catch her but suddenly she had become Lita and she started to fall too.

"Serena" said Darien as he caught her before she hit the ground meanwhile Lita had hit the ground very hard that she was knocked out and her left arm was badly cut and her right leg were broken.


	4. Serena kidnapped

Chapter 4

Serena kidnapped, sailor celestial mercury to the rescue

"Darien I'm sure they'll be ok," said Amy handing him a cup of tea "sure Lita's got a few injuries but its nothing too serious but Serena's not hurt at all"

"I know," replied Darien "its just I cant help worrying"

Meanwhile Lita woke up and saw Serena lying in the bed next to her "ouch" yelled Lita trying to sit up and Darien and Amy herd her and both ran into the room to see what happened "Lita" said Amy looking relieved "how are you feeling"

"Umm I'm not quite sure I have this horrible headache and my arms and legs are really sore," replied Lita then she added, "What happened"

"You don't remember," said Amy looking worried

"Would I ask if I remembered" replied Lita when suddenly a yoma appeared "Darien" yelled Amy "get Lita and Serena out of here," then she yelled "mercury crystal power" and transformed into sailor mercury

Darien nodded and walked over to Serena's bed and picked her up the walked over to Lita as sailor mercury yelled "shining aqua illusion" and the yoma was frozen "hurry" yelled mercury "I'm not going" said Lita and a necklace with the Jupiter symbol appeared around her neck and she took it off and yelled "celestial Jupiter power."

"Your in no condition to fight" yelled mercury as the yoma broke free and ran at sailor celestial Jupiter.

"Get out of here NOW" yelled mercury and Darien ran out of the room with Serena and sailor celestial Jupiter started to fly out of the room but the yoma was too quick for her as her powers weren't fully recovered, meanwhile another yoma appeared in front of Darien and Serena "I have come for the princess" said the yoma and it disappeared and reappeared in front of Darien and grabbed him by the neck and threw him against the wall then it grabbed Serena and diapered and so did the yoma in the other room.

"Lita are you ok" said sailor mercury kneeling down in front of Lita who was sitting against the wall having transformed back as the yoma disappeared "I think so I'm sorry I should have listened to you" replied Lita

"Its ok" said sailor mercury putting her arm around lita's shoulders "you just wanted to protect Serena call the others and tell them what happened and that I went after the yoma" continued mercury and suddenly a necklace with the mercury symbol appeared around her neck and she yelled "celestial mercury power"

Her uniform became dark blue with a light blue bow and two light blue strips down either side of the skirt, her hair grew to shoulder length and two light blue streaks appeared in the fringe, and her gloves and shoes became ribbons.

"Wow" said Lita as sailor mercury became celestial sailor mercury "I'll be back with Serena" said celestial sailor mercury and she yelled "mercury teleport" and she too disappeared.

"Darien" said Lita trying to get through the door without hitting her broken leg "are you ok" she continued as she pulled herself into the living room and saw Darien sitting against the wall "I couldn't protect her" said Darien with tears falling from his eyes "Amy's gone to try and find her it'll be ok I promise we'll get her back" replied Lita then her necklace started glowing and she looked at it then as if she had done this before she removed the charm from her necklace and held it over her broken leg and green dust sprinkled from her charm onto her leg and suddenly the bandages on her leg disappeared then she held the charm above her arm and the same thing happened, "umm what just happened" said Lita gently touching her leg then as if someone told her to she stood up "my legs not broken anymore" then she walked over to Darien and knelt down in front of him and said "I'm going to go find Raye and mina then go and help Amy are you going to wait here I shouldn't be to long"

"No I'll come" replied Darien the Lita put her charm back onto her necklace and she took the whole necklace off and said "celestial Jupiter power" and transformed into celestial sailor Jupiter meanwhile Darien had transformed into tuxedo mask "ok" said celestial sailor Jupiter "this is the first time I've ever tried this" and she grabbed tuxedo masks hand and yelled "Jupiter teleport" and both her and Darien disappeared

Meanwhile celestial sailor mercury had found the yoma' that had kidnapped Serena and defected both of them and now has to face the new evil.

"Raye, mina" said sailor celestial Jupiter as her and tuxedo mask got to the temple "hey what's going on have you found a yoma or something" said Raye seeing Lita was transformed into sailor Jupiter "Serena's been taken sailor mercury's gone after the yoma that took her but I think she might need us" replied sailor Jupiter

"Ok" said mina and both her and Raye took their transformation sticks out and as the said "mars crystal power" and "Venus crystal power" their transformation sticks disappeared and a necklace with their planet symbols on them appeared on their necks and they said "celestial mars power" and "celestial venues power"

Sailor mars uniform changed to a red shirt with a purple bow and a purple skirt with two red strips down either side her hair grew a red streak down the right side and her gloves and shoes became ribbons.

Sailor Venus uniform changed to orange with a Red bow and two red stripes on the skirt and her hair came out of the usual style and grew a orange streak down the right side and her shoes and gloves became ribbons.


	5. New Evil Identity revealed

Chapter 5

New Evil Identity revealed

"How are we going to know where to find them?" said sailor celestial mars looking from tuxedo mask to sailor celestial Jupiter.

"Well" replied Jupiter uncertain of whether her plan would work ore not "before I came here I thought of how much I needed to find you and I teleported so I guess if we though of how much we wish to find Serena we should be able to teleport to her" then she added "I think it might be best if we held hands while teleporting so we don't get lost"

"Ok" replied sailor celestial Venus as her and sailor celestial mars grabs each other's hands and as they all stood in a circle the though 'Serena' and teleported.

"Jupiter" yelled sailor celestial mars as they had just teleported to what looked like an opening to an ice cave but Serena was no where to be seen "what happened why didn't we teleport directly to her"

"I don't know" replied sailor celestial Jupiter looking around the cave and suddenly she saw underneath snow in the corner a small patch of blue hair and the tip of sailor celestial mercury's wings "mercury" yelled sailor celestial Jupiter running over to the snow and she tried to move the snow with her hands but as she touched it her hands stared to freeze and within ten seconds her entire body was encased in ice.

"No Jupiter" yelled sailor celestial mars running over to sailor celestial Jupiter "she's going to die if we don't do something" and sailor celestial Venus and tuxedo mask also ran over to the other three.

"Try your mars symbol pendent" said tuxedo mask pointing at her necklace "I'm not sure if it works for all of you but sailor Jupiter's pendent has healing powers so maybe yours might" and sailor mars nodded and unclipped her pendent and held it out in front of her then she said "mars flame scepter" and her pendent turned into a scepter and the touched the tip to the ice and said "mars fire surround this ice and free my friend" and starting at the tip of the scepter the ice started to melt and sailor Jupiter fell forward and mars caught her "she's freezing" said sailor mars and she laid sailor Jupiter on the ground then her scepter transformed back into the pendent and as if she had done it before she placed her pendent on sailor Jupiter's forehead and said "mars healing" and the pendent started to glow and sailor Jupiter's eyes opened and sailor mars clipped the pendent back onto her necklace.

"What happened?" said sailor Jupiter as she sat back up and looked at sailor mars Venus and tuxedo mask "when you touched the snow you became encased in ice" replied sailor mars "how are we going to get her out if we cant touch the snow" continued sailor Jupiter

"Look" shouted sailor Venus pointing at something hovering just bellow the roof of the cave "what is it" replied tuxedo mask also looking up then Jupiter gasped "its sailor mercury's scepter" then as if these were the magic words the scepter fell towards them and as soon as it was inches from the ground the snow around sailor mercury disappeared and she caught the scepter.

"Thank god you're here I was started to get worried you wouldn't find me" said sailor mercury standing up and shaking the snow out of her long blue hair

"What's wrong" said sailor mercury suddenly looking at their confused expressions

"Umm what happened to the snow and why aren't you frozen like I was when I touched the ice" said sailor Jupiter

"Oh you touched the snow I wasn't actually in danger it was one of my new powers anyway enough about that," replied sailor mercury then she added "she's back"

"Who?" said tuxedo mask looking at their stunned faces

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot you weren't here when she first appeared" said sailor Jupiter "she's…" but sailor Jupiter couldn't say who she was because they had just herd a shriek from further inside the cave and they all ran towards the sound and as they reached it they all saw the face of the new enemy and tuxedo mask shocked looked at the enemy and said "your.."

Ok I'm going to leave it there I'll leave it to your imagination as to who u think the new enemy is so review with who you think it will be I'll give you a clue they are related to one of the scouts. So please tell me your ideas


	6. Meet The Evil Sister of the moon

Chapter Six

Meet The Evil Sister of the moon

(Flashback)

"She's back"

"Who?" said tuxedo mask looking at their stunned faces

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot you weren't here when she first appeared" said sailor Jupiter "she's…" but sailor Jupiter couldn't say who she was because they had just herd a shriek from further inside the cave and they all ran towards the sound and as they reached it they all saw the face of the new enemy and tuxedo mask shocked looked at the enemy and said "your."

(End Flashback)

"Your" started tuxedo mask looking at her and he seemed to have lost the ability to speak from the shock of what he was seeing.

"I'm what?" started the new evil then having regained his voice tuxedo mask replied "you're the exact copy of sailor moon except for the jet black hair" then she smiled at him and changed into her normal form which was a girl with bright blue eyes like Serena's and long blond hair pulled back in a pony tail with one streak of black hair sitting at the front, then tuxedo mask gasped "Ella" "so it is you then" said Ella "she stole you off of me back in the past life and she stole you off me again" then the sailor scouts looked from tuxedo mask and Ella trying to work out what the heck they were talking about then Ella looked at the other scouts and said "hey I'm not stopping you from trying to get to your princess I'll give her back to you but…"

"There's always a but with you isn't there SIS," said sailor celestial moon standing behind her yelling the last word that shook the cave.

"Sis" said tuxedo mask confused then he turned to sailor celestial moon and said, "You never told me you had a sister"

"I didn't know until two years ago while you were in America she had come back to Tokyo to find her long lost sister, me, and also the one who broke her heart which she blamed me for and to take revenge on the ones who hurt her she had taken in the power of the dark crystal causing her to become the exact opposite of me" replied sailor moon then she turned to Ella and said "So what's the but and don't tell me its to give Darien back to you because you know that will never happen" said sailor celestial moon staring at her sister with an expression as if to say go on try me.

"So its true that twins can read each other minds" said Ella not breaking eye contact with sailor moon "don't flatter yourself" replied sailor moon holding her staff in her right hand and walking in between Ella and tuxedo mask "I just so happen to know how to read you expressions and trust me when I say even though I only met you two years ago I know what your like and I know that you helped queen beryl destroy the moon kingdom"

"You knew I loved him" shouted Ella and a few pieces of ice fell from the roof of the cave "yea but what you don't see is that I was the one destined to be with him maybe you should have just tried to meet with the other princes mother had arranged for you to meet" shouted sailor moon and the roof of the cave began to cave in "get out of here now" sailor moon yelled at the other sailor scouts and they all ran out of the cave just before the entrance to the cave became blocked.

"Serena" shouted sailor mercury trying to pull the pieces of ice and rock away from the entrance

"Don't worry guys I'm fine I can teleport out" responded sailor moon then she added "go back to the temple I'll meet you there" and the prepared to teleport but they all herd more rocks and ice falling and they herd a scream "Ella" shouted sailor moon as Ella had just had rocks and ice fall on her "please I can save you just come back to the right side" then Ella said trying not to show how much she was hurting as the rocks had crushed her legs and right arm "nice try but I can save myself" and she disappeared.

"No Ella" shouted sailor moon as she flew forward trying to move the rocks "sweetie she's not there" said tuxedo mask walking over to sailor moon and placing an arm around her shoulders then making sure he could be herd outside the cave as he was quite sure the other scouts were still there "come on lets get out of here before the roof collapses anymore" and he pulled her into a hug and she teleported them back to the temple.

As her powers weren't as good as the normally are as she had been crushed by rocks Ella managed to teleport back to her hotel "ouch" groaned Ella as she teleported to a few feet in the air and she fell to the floor and she pulled herself into a chair that was sitting just beside the window and with a few groans of pain she reached up and unclipped a dark moon pendent from a necklace she was wearing and hoping it would work she held it a few inches above her crushed arm and watched it slowly heal from the point where the pendent was held then she held it above her legs which were also crushed and the also healed, but she knew that even though she had healed her wounds her powers were still diminished to much to go after the sailor scouts and get Darien back.


	7. Evil sister Flashback

Ok so this is going to be one of my longest chapters basically it's a flashback to the first time the scouts meet Ella.

Chapter 7

Evil sister Flashback

(Flash back)

"I wander if he's still actually here," said Ella as she stepped of the plane at Tokyo airport surrounded by at lest half a dozen yoma disguised as humans.

"You three" she said pointing to three of the yoma as they sat in her hotel room "search the northern districts for this person" and she through a photograph of Darien although he was a few years younger them he actually is "and feel free to terrorize the pathetic people of this city while your searching and once you find him bring him back here" then she thought for a bit before saying "oh and if you meet a girl named sailor moon do not hurt her but bring her back here too" and as the three yoma walked out the door she pointed at the other three and said "you three do the same but searching the southern district" and as they started to walk out the door she added "if I'm not her when you get back ring my cell phone" and the yoma nodded and left.

Ten minutes after she had sent the yoma out to find her ex boyfriend who dumped her because he reckoned he was in love with someone else and as soon as he said that she knew he was definitely prince Darien from the past the same prince she had lost to her sister back in the moon kingdom, she decided she was going to go out for some fresh air and maybe see how much Tokyo had changed since the last time she was there.

As she walked down the street she saw three girls run past her toward a place she recognized out the crown arcade 'I wonder if Andrew would recognize me after I had been away for a few years' thought Ella and she walked into the arcade and saw Andrew talking to the same three girls who had ran past her and another girl with blond hair that was tied in two pig tails with a bun on each of them and she looked over at Ella and one of the other girls with long black hair lent over to the one with the blond pig tails and said "what's up Serena" as Andrew walked back to the counter, "that girl over there looks familiar" said Serena as Ella walked up to the counter.

"Hi remember me" said Ella as she reached the counter and as Andrew turned to look at her he gasped "Ella" then walked around the front of the counter to give her a hug "when did you get back" said Andrew as he walked back behind the counter to prepare her favorite milkshake Strawberry, "my plane landed about half an hour ago" replied Ella as she sat down on a stall and chatted to Andrew.

Meanwhile her yoma were searching the town for Darien and terrorizing as many people as possible.

" Serena" said ray suddenly "I sense a yoma near by" and she nodded and all five girls stood up at the same time and Ella looked over and saw them all rush out leaving their glasses only half empty and to answer the unasked question Andrew said "they always seem to have to rush off somewhere I've always wondered how Serena can leave half a milkshake or soda behind when they rush of"

"Why" replied Ella walking over to the now empty booth with Andrew

"Well she's one of those sorts of girls who doesn't like leaving a half empty glass or food half eaten I honestly don't get how Darien can stand her at times" answered Andrew then he said "oops" as he saw Ella start to look angry "I've got to go I'm trying to find my long lost sister" said Ella suddenly and she turned and ran out of the arcade 'so she's the one who stole my Darien's heart away' thought Ella then she turned down an alleyway and saw the five girls running in front of her then she saw all except the one named Serena remove what looked like a per from their purses and she saw a symbol on each and she gasped as she saw the mars symbol on the one the girl with long black hair and she knew that they were the ones she was looking for as she knew the could help her find her sister and to be sure they couldn't see her she silently called forth all her anger to give her the power to transform into dark sailor sun but instead of just being like the other sailor scouts she like sailor moon had wings although they were orange and her uniform was like sailor moons but orange and blue and her hair was in the same style as sailor moons and she flew up to the roof tops and whilst still looking down at the girls below she followed them.

"Mercury crystal power" "mars crystal power" "Jupiter crystal power" "Venus crystal power" and she saw four of the five girls transform into sailors mercury, mars, Jupiter and Venus then she saw the other girl the one who she knew was the one who had stolen Darien's heart from her remove a broach of the bow on her shirt and yell "moon eternal power" and she gasped as she transformed into sailor moon.

As the girls all ran towards the park Ella saw they sensed her yoma and she would have to do something or they will destroy it so she followed them.

'What am I going to do to stop them destroying my yoma' thought Ella then she remembered an attack she taught herself "hmm blast of sun light" said Ella very quietly and everything went bright and none of the sailor scouts could see anything,

"What's going on" said sailor Jupiter squinting against the light

"I don't know," replied sailor moon "none of us have the power to do this"

Meanwhile sailor sun a.k.a Ella landed in front of the yoma and said "go back to the hotel I'll take care of these" then the yoma turned back into its human desiquse and disappeared then Ella whispered "light clear" which was another spell she taught her self which was used to make the sunlight she created disappear.

"Who are you?" said the sailor scouts in unison looking at sailor sun

"I am sailor sun but don't go thinking I'm a good guy cos I'm not actually I only destroyed that yoma so I could talk to you I am only here to take revenge on two people so don't expect me to be here fighting with you" said sailor sun then she turned to get ready to walk away then she turned and said "oh yea one of them people is you sailor moon my sister" then she walked away leaving them standing there.

"Ella" said Andrew as Ella walked back into the arcade "are you ok?"

"Yes," replied Ella "why shouldn't I be?"

"Well I thought you'd want to take revenge on Serena for being Darien's new girlfriend" answered Andrew.

(End flashback)


	8. Authors note

Authors Note

Hi just a quick note to let you know this story might not be updated for a bit as I'm unable to think of the title for the new chapter or what I am going to write in it and also in a week I'm going to be going on two weeks holiday hopefully to holiday will help clear my head and allow me to write a new chapter

I am really sorry that I am unable to write the new chapter for a bit

Sorry again, guardian Angel Serenity


	9. I must do this alone

Chapter 8

I have to do this alone

It had been a week since their confrontation with Ella and Serena wanted to help her sister but she knew she couldn't risk the other scouts getting hurt or Darien getting hurt either or worse falling in love with Ella, silently Serena sat alone at the crown arcade thinking about what she needed to do, silently she took the ring Darien gave her off knowing what she was about to do would more than likely break Darien's heart and leave everyone confused but she knew it was the only way.

"Hey Serena are you ok" asked Andrew walking over seeing she seemed to be in deep thought.

"Yea i just have a lot on my mind at the moment" replied Serena

"Ok you know if you need to talk I'm here" said Andrew before looking at the ring "however if it happens to be about wedding plans i would suggest going to the girls"

This made Serena smile even if it was only a small one "thanks Andrew" replied Serena before getting up "I'll talk to you later bye"

"bye Serena" replied Andrew watching her leave however little was he to know that it was the last time he would see her or at least for a while.

Serena silently walked back to her apartment she unlocked the door tears slowly starting to fall from her eyes as the prospect of leaving and possibly not coming back was starting to hurt silently she took a pen and pad of paper out of her desk draw And started to write.

Dear Darien,

Firstly i am sorry, i never meant for it to go this far, i truly love you but i can't marry you.

I wish i could explain this properly and i am sure you will come to understand in years to come,

I hope that one day you will be able to find it in your heart to forgive me even if I'm not here anymore.

Again i am sorry but i have to do this alone.

Love Serena

Silently she read the letter over and over again tear drops falling onto the paper after being sure she folded the letter up put it in an envelope, then she started writing again

Dear Rae, Ami, Lita and Mina

Please look after Darien if i don't come back, I'm sure you will all miss me but i know you will get past my disappearance in years to come.

Please don't come looking for me.

Love

Serena

Silently she also put this one in an envelope then she wrote one last note however it wasn't in the same format

I will fight you alone and you will leave my friends and Darien out of it, I'll meet you at the place of our very first fight you know where I'm referring to, in one hour.

Silently she held her hand over the note and it disappeared reappearing in Ella's hotel room.

Knowing that Darien wouldn't be home she silently went to his apartment and taking the key from its hiding place she went inside put the envelope on the kitchen counter with her ring on top of it then left the apartment.

Her next stop was the temple once she got there she silently put the envelope on Rae's bed then went outside and transformed into celestial sailor moon before disappearing.


End file.
